zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy IX: Ascension
Final Fantasy IX: Ascension (ファイナルファンタジーIXアセンション, Facing Fate: Ascension)''' '''is a non-profit fan-made game for Final Fantasy IX PC release developed by Trif3ecta, released on April 13th, 2019. Production for it began late 2016. It is the first game in the Zodiac Trilogy series. It is the Japanese translated version of the discontinued fan-game Final Fantasy IX: The After Years. Final Fantasy IX: Ascension was brought to light in its first, completed form after the discovery of abandoned files for Final Fantasy IX: The After Years (JP). The (US) version is gone without a trace, resulting in this translation and improvement. This entry does not feature any new models, and has very little to no random encounters, or boss battles. Gameplay The game begins at Pandemonium, as the player controls as Steiner. Any saves from the original game are not compatible with this modification. Story Final Fantasy IX Ascension takes focus on the events after the ending of Final Fantasy IX; following the rise of strange beasts breeding within Quan's Dwelling and the mysterious shrine that lies within. Maenhanoj Maenhanoj (Dark Deity, 暗黒神 - Ebony God) is an entity, created by the Maenads (later resurrected by Lumière) in the distant millennium; Apparatus and the crystal. Their God, Lumière, needeth have one of her own reincarnated; and remake the world, with the power of the Sentience—the crystal of life. Upon an unheralded success; a menace was born; mere form of an apparition. This spirit; one who guards the outer seal of the Apparatus, has the undying power to possess its targets. It takes form of a new soul; leaving the existing one lost in a void of despair. Before the fall of Paradise, Maenhanoj, was, but an ordinary soul, living among the Maenad race. It wasn’t until the tragic events that his soul would be of little purpose. The entity has since found a new host, seeking power beyond control, even beyond its comprehension. Yet, it strives to give its soul purpose, obtaining such power. -Timeline- Apocalypse 1800 Zidane, Steiner, Eiko, Amarant are titled the Judges of Gaia﻿ by the locals and civilians within the 4 nations for their heroic acts in restoring peace to Gaia. Before the rise of Lavos and the Fall of Gaia, the original seven protagonists were carrying on their seemingly peaceful lives after the coronation of Queen Garnet. Sometime later, reports began to reach the 4 nation leaders of suspected sightings of strange creatures breeding within Quan's Dwelling. Zidane, Cinna, Eiko and Steiner head out to investigate the area in search of clues. Within the dwelling, they find an alcove leading to a small cave deep in the dwelling. Upon further inspection they find a tomb that leads deeper underneath the dwelling which houses a shrine. This shrine is the place the Dark Deity used to summon Lavos to harness all its power. Unknowing to the four, an unknown source of mist seethes from within this tomb. Discovering this tomb, Zidane and his allies return to Alexandria to deliver the news to Queen Garnet, who'd soon contact the proceeding nations for preparations of any incoming threats. Not too long after their initial discovery of the shrine in the tomb, a refugee from Lindblum notices a strange creature arising from the depths of the ocean in between the Mist and Forgotten Continents. Fearing a threat approaching, the word on the street is quickly spread to authorities and Cid Fabool IX. Hearing the dire news, Cid sets out to prepare military personnel in Lindblum and beckons the proceeding nations for battle against the arisen beast. Unfortunately, before any one could take action, the arisen beast, revealing itself to be Lavos, begins to rain destruction on the land of Gaia; focused on obliterating all continents its rays could touch. Witnessing the destruction with his very eyes, Cid declares a world crisis for the coming apocalypse.